


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is initiated in the world of physical labour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

“Merlin, I’m so close.”

“Hold on, Harry. Just a little bit deeper.”

“I didn’t know you were such an expert, Potter. You can handle a tool.”

“Lots of experience. Ron knows what I mean, don't you, sweetheart?”

“The things that man can do with nothing but his hands..."

 

"I hope that I'm not disturbing anything?"

 

"Not at all. I didn’t realise that a day would come that I'd say " _I’m glad you’re here"_ , Malfoy.”

“Me neither, Weasley, but I kinda love this kind of  _entertainment_. Wouldn’t magic be much easier? This kind of exercise makes me all sweaty and dirty.”

“I’m not complaining, Malfoy. It’s so much nicer when you do it _the natural way_. Much more satisfying. Now, Ron and Draco, hold the bike so I can change the tyre.”


End file.
